


Heat

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Butt Plugs, M/M, Rimming, heat - Freeform, omega patrick, poly fob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy looks up again, eyebrow raised. He notices it too. Even Patrick’s scent is all off, like there’s something tainting his usually sweet strawberries and cream smell. “Something wrong, Patrick?” Andy asks, putting his bookmark in place and putting the book on the table end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of unfinished I guess! There's no anal sex or knotting or anything like that, but it's a small thing of a potentially long fic I may be creating over a/b/o universe. If you'd like to see that kind of fic, let me know!!

“Hey, baby.” Pete says, smiling when Patrick plops down into Joe’s lap. Joe hums and runs a hand through Patrick’s hair. Andy’s reading in their armchair on the other side of the room, but he looks up when he hears Pete’s voice.

Patrick squirms a little, eyes wide. “Hi.” He replies. Pete wonders what’s gotten him so squirmy. He’s excitable, yes, but never squirms and wriggles as much as he is in Joe’s lap. 

Andy looks up again, eyebrow raised. He notices it too. Even Patrick’s scent is all off, like there’s something tainting his usually sweet strawberries and cream smell. “Something wrong, Patrick?” Andy asks, putting his bookmark in place and putting the book on the table end. 

“Well. My heat is probably going to start tomorrow, and I kind of don't want to use suppressants?” Patrick says nervously before hiding his face in Joe’s neck. Both Andy and Pete are a little shocked. Patrick always used suppressants to suppress his heat, and they always worked, allowing him to go about his day with no more than a slight feverish feeling. The suppressants also helped keep Andy and Pete’s ruts in check, an omega in heat tended to trigger them.

Joe’s surprised too. He's not affected by Patrick’s heat either way, being a beta, but it's still surprising. He's known Patrick for years but never seen him in heat, and he wonders why he wants to have one all of a sudden. He gives Andy a look.

Andy’s the main alpha in their pack. The pack is small, the four of them and a couple others. They're working on a getting a pack house, and recruiting more members. Being the main alpha, they all submit to him, even Pete, one of the most dominant alphas they’ve ever met. 

So when Patrick says he doesn't want to use suppressants, Pete also looks to Andy, a little worried. Andy nods at him and Joe, willing them to not say anything stupid while he figures out what’s up with Patrick.

“How come you don't want to?” Andy asks calmly, hands in his lap. Patrick raises his head from Joe’s neck and looks over to him, eyes wide. “Come here.” Patrick does, climbing out of Joe’s lap and going over to Andy, standing in front of him. “Lap or knees?” Andy asks, looking into Patrick’s eyes and seeing nervousness and a little fear. Patrick sinks to his knees, pressing his forehead against his knee. He's obviously worried, then.

“I've never had a heat, cause I've been scared, but like. Now I'm not scared cause I know you and Pete and Joe will take care of me.” Patrick mumbles against his knee, eyes fluttering shut. Andy hums thoughtfully and runs a hand through his hair, gentle. “Please, Andy?” Patrick whispers, looking up at him then. “I wanna be good for you and Pete and Joe.” 

Andy chuckles lightly. Patrick’s always good for them, well. Usually. Andy thinks it over. A heat means a few things. One, Patrick will be begging for sex for quite a few days, but he’ll also be in a bit of pain if he doesn't get fucked. Luckily there’s three of them. Two, it’ll trigger Andy and Pete’s ruts, which isn't the best. Ruts have an effect on the omega, make them beg for a knot and beg to be bred. That's a problem, because Patrick’s nineteen and doesn't need to have a baby. Andy figures he can control himself, he’ll just have to watch Pete carefully and control him too. Joe will be okay, he can't knot and he can't have ruts or heats. 

It’ll be pretty hot though, Andy has to admit. And they've never properly bonded. The way to bond is through a knot, but knots are a little harder outside of an omega’s heat. So Andy and Pete will be able to bond with Patrick. It's different for betas, Joe’s already bonded to Patrick. 

Andy looks up and looks at Pete. He wants to confirm Pete and Joe are up for this before he says okay. “What do you think, Pete?” Andy asks, continuing to pet Patrick’s hair. “You think you’ll be able to control your rut?” 

Pete scratches his arm idly, thinking. He thinks he can. Not as well as Andy, probably, because Andy’s the main alpha, but he can do it, he knows he can. “I can.” Pete confirms, nodding his head. He’s going to do this for him.

“Joe?” Joe nods his head too. He won't be affected like Pete and Andy, can't knot Patrick and get him pregnant. He's a little bitter about being a beta, always has. He can't give them children either way, and it sucks. He’s nineteen though, so it doesn't matter much now. “Okay. We’re gonna help you with your heat, then.” Andy tells Patrick, smiling gently. Patrick smiles back up at him, eyes crinkling, lips pulled back in a wide grin. 

“Okay!” Patrick exclaims, and waits for Andy’s permission to stand before he bolts up and hugs him. “It’ll probably be tomorrow.” He says, heading over to Pete to hug him and then Joe. Andy watches him with a smile on his face. He loves all of them dearly, and Patrick’s their prized omega. Beautiful and able to bear children, he's quite literally prized by most. Female omegas can all bear children, while only a handful of males can. Patrick’s very lucky.

Andy reminds himself to check their supplies and make sure there's plenty of condoms and some lube. Lube is less important, Patrick’s self-lubricating, but condoms are very important. He knows Patrick’s on birth control but still, he doesn't want to get Patrick pregnant at such a young age. 

Patrick looks very happy for the rest of the evening, cuddling up to them and kissing them, and get ready for bed as normal. Showers, Pete with Patrick and Andy with Joe today, and then bed. Patrick always takes the middle, Andy curled up to his right and Joe to his left, with Pete on the other side of Joe. Andy likes to be able to see all of them, takes his duty as their alpha very seriously and cares deeply. Patrick just likes to be curled and sandwiched between them.

It's a normal night, no shenanigans of anything, just peaceful sleep, until Andy’s woken around four in the morning to a soft whimpering in his ear. His heart immediately picks up speed, worry clouding him. He’s never heard a whimper like this one, pained and hurt. It nearly scares him until he shakes himself. Andy’s the alpha, he can't get scared. Calm is the key.

It turns out to be Patrick, whimpering and breathing heavily. Once Andy takes a deep breath he can smell it, the heavy scent of sex and slick. Patrick’s gone into heat then. “Patrick, shh.” Andy manages to say, stumbling over his words. The scent immediately gets to him, muddling his mind and clouding his thoughts. Sex. Patrick. Knot. He shakes his head and breathes in through his mouth this time. Andy can't let a rut control him.

Patrick quiets instantly, but still makes tiny noises. Andy carefully gets out of the bed, trying to not disturb the others. He doesn't want Patrick to hurt, he’ll take care of him. Patrick whimpers loudly when he leaves the bed, looking up at him pitifully. Andy helps him out of the bed, and Patrick stands on very wobbly legs, pupils blown. There’s a wet spot on the bed from where he was laying, and Andy swallows hard.

“Naughty omega, getting the bed all dirty. I’ll need to clean you up.” Andy says in a soft, but rough, voice. Patrick clings to him and Andy just picks him up, knowing he won't be able to walk. He won't fuck Patrick without Pete and Joe, but he can help him out. Patrick’s breathing heavy and Andy takes him out of the room and into their guest room, so they don't disturb Pete and Joe. 

He drops Patrick gently on the bed, swallowing hard again. “Alpha.” Patrick mumbles, scratching at his thighs. “Please.” Andy growls, climbing onto the bed and between Patrick’s thighs. Everytime Patrick calls him alpha it drives him wild, gives him a rush of power and pride and lust. Patrick is his omega, his and Pete’s and Joe’s, all theirs forever. Andy’s going to make sure Patrick knows it.

“Gonna clean you up, don't want you leaking everywhere, babe.” Andy mutters, pushing Patrick’s shirt up with shaky hands. It’s taking everything in him to not just throw off Patrick’s soaked pajama pants and boxers and fuck him, knot him, breed him. “Then I'll put a plug in you, okay?” He wants consent before he starts, always wants consent.

Patrick moans at his words, some more slick leaking out. He’s never felt like this before, his entire body is on fire and the only relief is where Andy touches him. He can't form words, not really, he's so desperate and needy and it aches how badly he needs a cock in him. He’d be embarrassed if he was in his right mind, but he's not. “Okay.” Patrick manages after finding his tongue, word slurred. 

Andy pulls Patrick’s shirt off him and tugs his pajama pants down, throwing them away. Patrick’s boxers are soaked, and the scent is almost overwhelming. Andy groans and pulls away his boxers, watches Patrick pulls his legs up and spread them, whining. “Alpha, please!” Patrick moans, trembling now.

Andy leans over and kisses Patrick’s thighs, and the result is amazing. Patrick moans shakily, as loud as he can, probably. Andy kisses down his thighs and straight to his leaking hole. He ignores his swollen dick for now, focusing in at the pretty sight in front of him. He’s rimmed Patrick before, but never when he was leaking so much slick. “So messy, omega.” Andy groans, nipping at his thigh. 

He spreads him open and licks, small ones, teasing. Patrick cries out, arching up and crying. Andy’s never gotten this type of reaction out of him either. Andy takes his time with it, licking him open and cleaning him up. His slick tastes like he smells, like strawberries and cream, delicious. If Andy could have him like this all the time, he would. 

Andy pulls away after a few minutes, slick all over his face. Patrick’s babbling mindlessly, tears on his cheeks. He always gets like this, and Andy loves it every time. “Let me get a plug, omega.” Andy tells him, breathing deeply. He’s still in control of his rut, but fuck, the desire to fuck Patrick is too strong. He can't last forever, can't keep it under control for much longer. 

He doesn't go very far but Patrick still whimpers and cries, making the sad little noises as he searches for a plug in the dresser drawers. Their guest room doubles as a playroom, because they don't really have any guests. Andy pulls out a thick plug and returns to the bed, pushing it into Patrick slowly. Patrick makes little ah, ah noises, and when Andy wraps a hand around him and strokes he sobs, tears falling down his cheeks. 

Andy kisses along his thighs and then goes up and captures his lips in a kiss, and that's when Patrick comes, messy over his hand and shaking. He's beautiful, silent and open-mouthed, all pale, sweaty skin. Andy groans and he can't stop it anymore, he fumbles with his pajama pants and pulls his cock out, hard and leaking. “Fuck, Patrick, fuck!” Andy moans, stroking himself fast and rough, coming when Patrick whimpers his name.

They breath heavily together for a few minutes, Patrick boneless and messy, Andy catching his breath. He knows that Patrick’s relief won't last very long, though. Andy kisses him messily and when he pulls back, Patrick’s eyes are hazy, like he's not all there. “Patrick, God, you're amazing.” Andy murmurs against his cheek, kissing gently. “My good little omega.” Andy adds. “I’m going to go get Pete and Joe, okay?”

Patrick nods, but still seems far away. Andy smiles and kisses him again before he leaves the bed, hurrying away to go get Pete and Joe. He’s glad he didn't fuck Patrick without them, Patrick belongs to all of them and while it's an odd relationship, Andy wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
